Cherry Blossoms bloom when you're in love
by junellaloves
Summary: on that day. the most awaited event in Kabukicho is now here. A GinTae story.
1. Chapter 1

Author: The most awaited event in Kabuki district and how they lived as a married couple.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama

 **Chapter one: Cherry Blossoms bloom when you're in love**

On October 20, the Kodoukan dojo was transformed into a reception area for the most awaited event in Kabuki district. Flowers and white fabric decorated the place. The catering is filled with Dom Perignon, ice cream, cakes and lots and lots of other sweets too. The monk arrived as Shinpachi assist him at the main room. The biggest room in the dojo was actually a practice area for the students of Tendo mushin or the Beam Saber school. Most of the students who were actually madaos were just coming there for the free macadamia nuts and free lesson of Kamehameha. But no students were there since only close friends were present. Rebels and the police were on a ceasefire just to celebrate the big day.

"Huh...so there's no turning back now eh?" Kondo said to himself as he walks towards the dojo. "Maybe I should give myself a grand entrance?"

"Are you practicing your objection later?" A familiar blonde girl appeared, leaning her back against the gates.

"Why do you ask? You're practicing for one?"

Tsukuyo smirked, "Like I want to..."She took another smoke, "Why would I do that if he's really happy with her?"

Kondo smiled this time, also leaning against the gate, "Maybe I'm just a stalker to her..."

"No you're not..."

"Hmmm..."

"She sees you as her best friend. You should be happy with it you know..."

"You're right...She's really happy with him. I think I got no problem with that!"

"I'm just worried for Sarutobi though...Haven't seen her inside..."

"She'll accept it. I know her, we're both stalkers..."

"You should go out with Sarutobi, Kondo..."

"No no Way! She'll just kill me every time she drops her glasses! My heart only belongs to Otae-chan!" Tsuki laughed. She can't remember when the last time she laughed that hard. Kondo smiled at her, "Come on...let's go inside"

The other friends started to arrive. Elizabeth and Saito were talking using placards, Sogou and Hijikata were fighting as always, Shinpachi scolding Kagura not to eat at the buffet yet, Otsu practicing her song with Bansai for the party later, Madao and Catherine fighting over something, Yamazaki and Tama giggling. Also present were Hinowa, Seita, Kurogoma, Azumi, Zenzou, and a crying Sarutobi. Tojou, a teary eyed Kyubei with Jugem wiping her tears away, Rei the ghost, Umibozu, Gengai, Matsudaira, Soyou, Oryou, Ane, Hedoro, Nobume, Jirocho, Piraku, Saigo, Azumi clinging to Kyoshiro, Hardboiled detective, Ketsuno Ana, Tetsuko, Kyubei's grandpa: Bonbukaisaima, Taka-tin. Doman, Seimei and Katsura. Then a spacecraft nearly hit the dojo.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"Shinpachi and others went outside on what was going on.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Is this the right place?! I hope Kintoki gave me the right addresses because I don't want to pay damage if not his property like the last time HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" (Author: Sakamoto was referring to the Episode 31 where he hit Gin's house with his spacecraft when Gin had amnesia)

"..." Silence. All of them went back inside like nothing happened. "Oi! I made a dramatic entrance and this is what I get?!"Sakamoto keep blurting out his feelings while Mutsu pulled him by his collar, "Come on let's go"

All of the visitors were seated. The monk was in front. Otose was also in front, standing with the groom: Sakata Gintoki

The once good-for-nothing samurai is now looking his life with a purpose. He's never been so happy (and nervous) until this day. All this time he always thinks that he cannot make a woman happy. For him, seeing her by side, no matter what's her treatment towards him, is enough. When she felt the same way, he couldn't understand the emotions building up inside of him. He decides that he will do anything to make her happy.

Then the door opened. All heads were turned for one gorgeous lady: Shimura Tae. She was dressed in an exquisite yet traditional Japanese wedding dress (which was given by Saigo) Gin can't help it but smile as his heart was beating faster as she approached the altar with her brother. Shinpachi also smiles when he saw how happy she looks. Even though there are some imperfections on Gin's side, he's happy that his sister fell for that idiot.

Now the couple were standing next to each other, holding hands.

"Gin-san...your hand is sweaty...are you nervous?"

"What?! No way!" He turned around to hide his blush, making Otae chuckle.

After almost an hour, the ceremony was over. Everybody greeted them. Of course, Kagura was the first one to reach the buffet table. Gin was suddenly pulled by Sakamoto, Zura and Madao in one corner.

"HA! Ha! Ha! Congrats Kintoki! I never thought a gorgeous woman like her will fall for someone like you?!"

"I'm now married yet you're still calling me Kintoki..."

"Enough of It Sakamoto! Gintoki...Takasugi left a package to me. You know that guy, he looks angst but deep inside he's an affectionate guy. He said he had some trouble shipping this..." Zura handed him a box.

"Damn that Takasugi...I hope this is not a bomb...He still care after all..." then Gin slowly opened the box.

A box of Yakult

"Teme! He had a hard time shipping this?! I could buy a dozen of Yakult in the grocery!" The he noticed letter saying, _"Gintoki, I know you like sweets so I'm giving these to your wife, not yours. Just concern for her health because I know you'll spoil her with strawberry milk and Bargain dash..."_

"Nani?! I should be the one he should be worrying about?!" Gintoki said, thinking if Takasugi know Otae's dark matter.

"Here's my gift to you Gintoki. Hope you'll like it..." Zura handed him an UNO card. Gin was speechless. "That was very sentimental to me because I used the exact cards when I played it with the late Shogun. Ask Rei, I went to the inn and ask Shogun to possess this card. Use it to kill time during night. Don't worry, Shogun will always be by your side to make you win against your wife—"Zura was suddenly bombarded with Gin's punch.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS GUYS!?" Do you really want me to be happy for my marriage?! You're trying to curse me Katsura! You know I hate ghost!"

"Zura ja nai! Katsura da! It's not Sada sada. It's Shige Shige so it's safe..."

"That's not the point! And besides..." Gin suddenly lowers his voice, "there are some _'things'_ to do during bedtime..."

"Oi Oi Kintoki! Otae seems delicate. Don't make her tired all day!"

' _She looks delicate but she's a monster inside! A Monster!'_ Gin thought quietly.

"For that it's my time to give you this..."Gin was expecting another hideous gift but this time, it's legit. A ticket from another planet for honeymoon.

"That planet is the best for couples going into a honeymoon. The rate is 5 stars according to . I heard it's a mating season for subokjan..."

"Arigatou Sakamoto but me and Otae already plan to have our first night here at home..."

"That's great! That's perfect for my gift! "Madao said, giving him a box of 'specialized' bottles.

"You know I made my wife happy with those bottles and I think you should really drink those..."

"Who do you think I am?! Besides I'm still young and can carry my 'sword 'really well..."

On the other side, girls kept giving Otae some gifts. A bottle of Dom Perignon, lingerie, cookbook, cookware, makes up etc...Etc...

"I hope Gintoki will make you happy Otae-chan..."

"Arigatou Kyuuchan..I hope you'll meet a man that will make you a real woman..."

"Are you talking about me Otae-dono?!"

"Not you Tojo-san..."

"From the start I knew you're the one in Gintoki-s heart. You're both happy so I'm happy as well..."

"Arigatou Tsuki...and I'm sorry too..."

"Don't be. I'm okay with tit. Unlike this woman here..."

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY GIN-SAN Otae! Kondo and I vowed to stalk you even more—"

"Sarutobi's right Otae-chan" Kondo blurted out, his head just appeared under the table. He's hiding again and Gin went to him and kicked him straight in the face while Otae threw Sa-chan outside the dojo.

The feats continues as Gin is seen happily drinking with Umibozu, Tsuki and Zenzou. Otose went to Otae and whispered, "Arigatou."

"Why are you thanking me for Otose-san?"

"Well I'm thankful that because of you, my son is happy. He always wants to be a better man because of you. I hope you'll become a one great family. A family that the three of us never happened", Otose did not bear a child and became a young widow. Otae was left with Shinpachi when their dad died. Gintoki never had a memory of his parents or whereabouts. Otae put a real smile, "Don't worry Otose-san...We'll be a one big family." And she hugged Otose.

The guests were gone and they cleaned the place before going to bed. The newly married couple stared at the moonlit sky.

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For accepting me...There is lot of better guys out there but you decided to stick with me..."

"Well, if I'm with you, I'm sure I made the best decision in my life..." Gin's heart started to beat faster again. He cannot believe it up to this moment that he's married to a woman who understands him better that himself and loves him back. Gin couldn't resist bit to kiss her. It's their first night actually. When they were dating, they're not showy at all. Gin was actually a tsundere. Sometimes he 'intends' to forget their anniversaries but at the end of the day he surprises her with gifts or a Bz's concert ticket. On the other hand, Otae will spoil him by letting him sleep on her lap. Gin was the first to make a move to kiss her. When he did, he awkwardly ran back home because of shyness. Gin is a well-known pervert but he never 'touch' Otae. He knew it's the best to do it when you're married.

Otae kissed him back. Soon with eyes closed, they lay on the same futon, kissing and slowly removing each other clothes. It's their first time to be this intimate. Every kiss and every touch made their hearts pound and they're loving it. They continue to make love under the moon and the stars.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Romance and Spring Combination

**Author: Part two of my story "When Cherry Blossoms bloom..." about how were their lives after getting married**

 **Chapter Two: When a tree bears fruits**

So here's how it goes: The Sakata couple is now living together at the Kodoukan Dojo. It was actually Shinpachi's idea. Since, Gin will be the one managing the dojo soon and more capable of teaching the students, he let himself go, living with Kagura in the Yorozuya headquarters. Otae asked her brother wondering why Shin-chan should leave since the dojo is actually big for just two people; he plainly said"I want to be responsible and independent." Although the two kids and Sadaharu is living in the tenant, Gin pays Otose the rent, a promise that he made with her after he got married, without knowledge of Otae but soon she did found out by overhearing Catherine.

Everyday, Gin wakes up in a good mood. He likes it when Otae's head is resting on his chest or when he rests his head on her flat chest (He said one night that flat chest is better than big jugs because he can lay his head without any interruption. Otae doesn't know how to react if she's going to punch him or think it's a compliment). He also likes it when they're spooning. They try to wake up at the same time although they still have to work (Gin with the Yorozuya while Tae was promoted as manager in Snack Smile). Gin cooks while Otae does the household chores. Ever since they got married, more students, who were Shinpachi's age, enrolled in their dojo. Gin teaches them every morning from Monday to Friday 8 am until 11 am. Kondo (T-Th) and Kyubei (M-W-F) are also became teachers, teaching them until 4 in the afternoon. After that, Gin will go straight at the Yorozuya headquarters. The business flourished, getting job requests right here right there.

As husband and wife, they still go out on dates. They used Sakamoto's gift after their first month of marriage. They don't call each other honey or darling because Gin explained, "Your name is enough. I like it because it's your name." They listened to each other when one of them is having a problem. They always teased each other flat chest and idiot until it becomes a make out session. They only argue about sweets and Ketsuno Ana. Gin did confess that he likes Ana because she reminds him of Otae.

Gin became outspoken with his feelings after he got married. He always kisses her when he's leaving for work, waking up and going to bed. He also likes to hug her when they're alone but when they're outside, they were just like before, although Otae likes when Gin cannot control his sweetness by placing his arm on her shoulders or just plain holding hands.

Otae became softer. She does not beat Gin on a regular basis. She'll do that when he teases her flat chest and her cooking but he always teaches her how to cook until she perfectly cooked a Tamagoyaki, a Gin-san's favourite.

And after almost a year, they were blessed with a child.

 **Author: The line where Gin said that he likes the name was based on a Phineas and Ferb scene where Candice complained why Jeremy does not give her a nickname. Jeremy responded with the exact same lines.**


	3. Baby Boomer

**Chapter 3: Think very carefully in picking your baby's name**

After they announced Otae was pregnant (see my story Big News), Kagura and Shinpachi always argues about the baby's name.

"I'd like to name it Sadomaru 18!"

"Kagura-chan! That's not a beetle; it's a baby we're talking about!"

"But Sadomaru 18 is perfect! We don't know yet the gender so it's really convenient!"

"That's not convenient at all!"

"At least it's more convenient that we named the baby Jugem Jugem (No time to type that effin long name)

"Stop it Kagura-chan! If you're naming it like that we'll just consume every 30 seconds of our entire life just mentioning that name!"

"Kagura-chan, Shin-chan...It's too early to give a name. Besides we think that it's the best to pick a name the time I'll give birth..." Otae said as she rubbed her belly, her hair in not usual ponytail. She even became more beautiful when she got pregnant.

"Tadaima..." Gin showed up with a bag of strawberry Bargain dash.

"Whoa! There's so many!"

"Oi Kagura that's not yours" Otae blushed when Gin handed her a pint of ice cream.

"Gin-san, aneue might get diabetes...it's deadly for the baby..."

"Your sister became more of a monster when she got pregnant. If I don't buy her cravings, she'll tear my hair off and do German supplex."

"A pregnant woman can do that?! Aneue what are you doing?! You're just in first semester..."

"Well there's a monster inside of me. The child definitely inherited their dad."

"Oi I'm not a monster, you are! You always kicked me out off the bed when you crave!"

"You don't call your baby like that aneue! And Gin-san...your problem is already normal for a first time dad"

"How did you know? You don't even have a girlfriend in the first place!"

"Nani?! I'm going to have a girlfriend this year, remember that! Plus, Kurogoma gave you this book", Shinpachi showed him a book that was a gift from their wedding. The title was: _How not to f**k up as a first time dad._

"Oi! Oui! Oi! Is that appropriate for a helping book?!" Gin complained but there was a time Gin was worried. After the students left, Gin sat at the front porch, looking up towards the falling cherry blossoms petals.

"What are you thinking?"

"tsk..I cannot hide anything from you, right?" Gin smirked as he stares at his wife who was 5 months pregnant at that time. Otae sat down by his side and offered him a cup of tea.

"What are you worrying about?"

"I don't know if I can become a good father. I never knew my parents...I'm worried that if one day our child asks for it, I don't have anything to answer..."

Otae touched her belly"seeing Shinpachi and Kagura, I know you can handle it well..." She pats his wavy hair," And I know you'll be the greatest father. I'm sure of it..."

Gin smiled.

"Whoa! Kawaii!"

"Kagura-chan, don't get too excited to touch him...It's very delicate."

"Who are you to tell me that?! Besides, he took after me, appearance wise"

"On which part?"

"We look young!"

"OF COURSE IT'S A BABY! He's young and look at the hair!"

Gin intervenes, "Shh...Can you be quiet for a minute..." The two obeyed him. The three looked at what Otae was holding, a baby boy.

Otae delivered him normal. The boy weighs 1.8 kg. He has fair skin and eyes just like his mother while his white hair is obviously from his dad.

Shinpachi loves how Gin looks at his wife and son. Gin put a small smile but his eyes speak everything.

Otae was singing a BZ's song as lullaby to her baby while breastfeeding him. She kept kissing his tiny forehead.

"What will be his name?" Kagura asked suddenly. It's been 10 hours since the delivery.

"Shoyou..."

"Really Gin-san? But-"

"I know what you're thinking Patssuan. I want to name him after the man who made me what I am today. Yes, he turns out to be the worst nightmare in the entire universe but without him, I don't have an identity. I want this boy to be just like him, fair and strong..." He touched his baby's hair.

"Shoyou...I like the name Gin-san...I love it." Otae said.

And so they named him Sakata Shoyou.

It's always Gin who wakes up when baby Shoyou cried in the middle of the night and took him to Otae to breastfeed him. Surprisingly, Gin can manage to change diapers and make milk without Otae's supervision and that helping book, mainly because he already had an experience with a baby named Kansichirou (Episode 50-51).

One time, Otae followed her husband to the baby's room. She was so delighted to see Gin carrying the baby with a big smile on his face while singing a Bz's song. Gin was stuttered to see his wife behind him. Otae did not say a word but instead sang with him and at that moment, Gin felt contented.

The kid likes sweets just like his parents. He also inherited his father's trait when it comes to scary stuffs. He's also interest in mangas every time Kagura reads him. Not even a year old when he kinds of muttered songs every time he hears Shinpachi sings an Otsu songs. Otose always obliges to take care of the baby as if it's her grandchild every time the GinTae couple went out for dates from time to time. Even though he looks like his dad, Jugem Jugem doesn't throw poop at him. Sa-chan playfully spoils him like a real mother. The whole gang became happier when Sakata Shoyou showed up in their lives.

Two years after...

"Mama!" Shoyou said letting go of his dad's hand. He ran towards his mother who was busy unpacking. When he reached his goal, he put a cherry blossom petal he was carrying all day on his mother's ear, making Otae blushed because that is Gin's habit when they were and are still dating.

"Anego! Gin-chan!" The two kids or we should say, teenagers, showed up to the picnic. Their clothes are still the same but they became taller, and more matured.

"My, my Kagura-chan... you're glowing. How are you with Sogou-kun?"

Kagura blushed," What?! Even you anego?! We're not an item! That sadist?! Eww!"

"Then how come you're blushing?"

"Don't interrupt us Megane! And don't speak like you know everything...You're not going out with Otsu yet, yes?"

"Nani?!" And the two kept bickering. That's the only thing that did not change between them.

Then all of the gang showed up in the park: Soyou became the youngest and first female to be appointed as a shogun. Kondo and Sa-chan ends up together. They had a daughter and she's one year younger than Shoyou but they already sense her stalking traits when she clings to baby Shoyou and she bawled out when he's gone. Sogou and Kagura is not an item but definitely there's a mutual admiration between them. Sakamoto/Mutsu and Takasugi/Matako became couples too! Takasugi and Sakamoto combined their business and army power in their new venture in space. Zura and Ikumatsu just got married and Ikumatsu's dad is not a homeless man anymore. Speaking of madao, Hasegawa is now a part of the Shinsenggumi and now he's training under Vice captain of 3rd division Imai Nobume. He's senior officer is Isaburo's brother who's now slim and oh boy good looking fella. Zenzou and Catherine became a couple too in which the latter became beautiful again (just like in episode 206). Tama and Yamazaki too. Otose has full white hair but still smokes hard and can still kick some ass. Kyoshiro ends up with the lady they encountered in episode 239-240, making Azumi cut his chin but his chin is still the strongest in the universe. Saigo passed his crown to him as the new Deva and now Azumi seems interested to Kurogoma. Hinowa can now walk and Seita enrolled in Kodoukan Dojo. Binbokusai passed away due to diarrhea but he made Kyubei promise one thing, to find a man worth fighting for, the same way she fought for Otae. Kyubei seems busy because of her status but Tojo still there to stalk her. Gengai now retires and living in Otose's bar. Hijikata and Tsukuyo seems the only one living alone but both seem contended and going with the flow in their lives.

All of them gathered in the park to watch the cherry blossoms. Gin smiled.

"Reminiscing something Gin-san" Otae said as she poured sake to his cup.

"Yup...just like the old days..." Gin said as he gulped down his fave drink.

 **The End**

 **Author: Thank you for reading my fanfic. I became more active since I got engage in this group chat and all of us love GinTae. I know the story it's kinda cliché but I still hope that you like it. Please do comment to get us inspired. Arigatou Gozaimas!**


End file.
